NAP
by Honao
Summary: N.A.P., Noah's Ark Program. What was this? Well, that's for you to read and find out, I suppose. Then, again the name kinda gives it away, ne? Maa, I suppose I should tell you this much...The world has come to the end, and we are it's last living humans. Semi-AU Rated M for safety, although I will tone it down due to editor's sensitivity. Author Kasai Editor Circe and Josie


**Hey guys, the characters might seem a bit ooc, but I'm working on it, kay? My first fanfic!**

* * *

**Kasai - Yay! My first ever fanfic! Now, who's doing disclaimer?**

***sticks hand into a bag and brings out a wooden stick***

**Kasai - I choose you…Uchiha Sasuke!**

**Sasuke - Hn…**

***Cricket. Cricket. Cricket. The wind blows a leaf around.***

**Kasai - …well?!**

**Sasuke - …I'm not doing this…**

**Kasai - okaaaay…Sasuke, get ready for my personal torture later on, ne?**

***hangs Sasuke by the scruff of his neck on a hook in special torture room***

***takes another popsicle stick from within the bag***

**Kasai - I choose you…Zetsu! Wait! Nevermind! (No offense, but don't want him eating Circe yet)**

***kicks out Circe as a substitute***

**Kasai - Hurry up and do the disclaimer already! (once again, no offense zetsu lovers, but I don't want Zetsu to come over and eat poor Circe)**

**Circe- [I am not weak! I would curse at him while struggling really hard. You guys don't know how hard I can struggle!]**

**Kasai- -_-'...get on with it!**

**Circe - Jeez! Kay, you're the one who's picky about the disclaimer!**

**Kasai- *Taps her right foot impatiently***

**Circe- At least you saved me.**

**Kasai - It's not my fault that Sasuke is a total duck haired emo, and I don't want Zetsu eating you up! Hurry up and do the disclaimer! You're holding up the story!**

**Circe - I'm holding up the story? Glares angrily at Kasai. Hell no! Kasai doesn't own the Naruto characters or the ocs, cuz hell would freeze over if she owns me. If you want to own something, make your own ocs.**

***whacks Kasai on the head***

**That is for saving me and giving me orders. *Walks away***

**Kasai - Owww…eeeevil…Happy reading guys! Happy reading, try not to judge too harshly!**

* * *

Semi-AU

"Normal Speaking"

Normal Thinking

**"Demons Speaking"**

**Demons Thinking**

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

**Kasai's Pov**

I was surrounded by darkness, the cold air almost smothering me. Then, shapes began to form. I saw many hunched up figures around me. I looked around, accessing my situation. Then, a shape caught my eye. I looked over and saw the mark of Time. My eyes widened slightly as I walked over to the mark. Was this what I was supposed to look for? I raised my hand and looked at the underside of my wrist. On it, was a similar mark. Tch, sucks not having Kasuki and Honoo with me in dreamscapes. I touch the mark on the wall, and instantly, I felt immense pain. When that faded away, I felt…different. I gave myself an onceover, to make sure that I was not physically harmed. I was fine, but that strange feeling of change did not go away. And as if I had not had enough to think about, the ground started to sway, going up and down, up and down, tossing me out of my dreamscape.

My eyes shot open. Blinking groggily, I opened my mouth to yawn, then stopped and stiffened. I stilled and was silent. Slowly, I turned my head, feeling totally confused. Why was everywhere so dark? Why was the ground still swaying? My eyes flickered around rapidly, accessing my situation.

"Ah! You're awake? But Sakura-chan said you wouldn't wake for another hour!" a voice came from somewhere around me.

I whirled around, easily pinpointing the speaker with my enhanced hearing. I located him to my right. He was a spiky haired boy with a baggy orange coat. What was with the coat? It was like screaming 'kill me please, I'm right here!'.

I glared at him, still trying to figure where we were. "Who's 'Sakura-chan'?"

He completely ignored my question and introduced himself.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen!" he looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to introduce myself.

I ignored him and took another look at the room I was in. I was a medium ceiling room, I deduced. High enough to stand and get comfortable, but not high enough that I could jump safely, and brushing my head when I stood on my toes. Hmn. Probably a storage room. But for what? I pushed away the thought and returned to my current situation. I could smell the scent of others, hiding. I was not bound, which meant either 1. they were confident in their abilities, didn't know my full powers, 3. they were not a threat. Though I highly doubted the last one. Number one couldn't be completely true either, if they were confident in their abilities, they would show themselves…unless it was a trick to lower my guard? Most likely, but I was leaning toward number two and three.

I stood up, my silent tread taking me to where I noticed a light switch. Flicking it on, I quickly found the 'Sakura-chan' that Naruto-guy was talking about, kinda obvious, seeing she had pink hair. There were eleven people watching me. A tall boy with clear eyes, long hair, and a seal on his forehead. A similar girl, shorter with short hair and no seal. A boy with very thick eyebrows, large, rounded black eyes, with a bowl-cut hairstyle, and…grossly, a green spandex jumpsuit. A girl with Chinese-style buns on either side of her head and short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead. A boy with a dog and markings on his cheeks. A pale blonde with a high ponytail and bangs partially covering her right eye. A boy with sunglasses wearing a coat covering his mouth and nose. A plump boy sitting next to another boy with a pineapple shaped ponytail. A black eyed, black haired boy. A pink haired girl with green eyes and a cloth around her forehead. I supposed that this was the 'Sakura-chan' the Naruto-boy spoke of. All twelve were staring at her with different emotions on each; startled, confused, emotionless, bored.(I'm sure you all know who that is)

The pink haired one,now dubbed Sakura, was the first to speak,"How can you being walking around? You were brought in heavily sedated! You weren't expected to wake until an hour later!"

I fixed her her an emotionless mask, though my lips curved somewhat in amusement.

"How would you even know about my healing abilities…Sakura, was it?"I murmured.

"Oi, oi! Sakura-chan is a medic with awesome healing abilities! You should be thanking her for helping you instead!"Naruto jumped in front of me, defending his friend. While he continued ranting, I took my time to observed him. Blonde, spiky haired with three whisker like marks on each side of his face. Strange. And he smelled weird too. Like…a kitsune. Hmm…interesting.

"Oi, oi! Are you even listening to me, 'ttebayo!"

I looked back to him frowning at me angrily. I raised my eyebrow, my eyes flickering to and back to the blonde in a questioning manner.

"Huh?"Naruto tilted his head in confusion before understanding my unspoken question."Oh yea! I didn't introduce anyone yet, did I?"he exclaimed, cheery once more.

"This is Neji, Hinata-chan, Bushy-Brows, Tenten, Kiba with Akamaru, Ino, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Sakura-chan!" the named people either nodded, smiled, or waved at me when they were named.

I quickly processed the information, then went to more pressing topics such as where was I, and where was Kasuki and Honoo?

**Yo, we're back Kasai!**

Nevermind, one question left.

_Kasuki! Where where you guys?_

**My apologies for the silence. We were busy dealing with the poison injected into your system. The one that knocked you out.**

_Honoo. I see…What happened to viper?_

**Blea. Vipe had to hide in tattoo mode. Chill, she's safe and you're fine.**

**Much as I hate to agree, Kasuki is correct. More importantly, do you happen to where we are?**

_Blea, nope. I think we are on a ship, judging from the rocking._

**Interesting, so we on on a ship, and judging from the smell we are far below decks. But where are we headed?**

_I have no idea_

**Baka, just ask blonde.**

_You're the idiot, which blonde? Neon or vamp?_

**Chatty neon, duh.**

I ignored Kasuki and turned to Naruto, stilling grinning.

"Where is this ship headed?"

Naruto grinned and opened his mouth to answer, before pausing and thinking. After a full minute, he answered shamelessly, "I have no idea!"

"BAKA!"Sakura roared, jumping up to punch Naruto into the far wall, leaving a good dent into the metal wall…wait, metal? Hmm…I let Honoo take over a little, for me to process this new piece of information, while looking around mentally. One thing that was really helpful when in my mindscape was that I could look around 360 degrees without physically moving outside of my mindscape.

"It would be wise not to go around denting walls in the lower decks of this ship. Also, please state where this ship headed,"Honoo stated.

"Ah, the ship? Don't worry, it's strong, see?"she made a move to punch a wall and show me it's strength.

In a flash, Honoo was in front of her, blocking her fist from possibility destroying a wall, metal or not.

"W-what the?! How the hell did you get from…"Sakura trailed off, confused at my speed, and how I had managed to block her powerful punch.

"My apologies. As much as I appreciate you demonstrating both you and the wall's strength, I would like to refrain from the possibility of sinking the ship,"Honoo released Sakura's arm, letting it drop to her side.

Sakura wasn't the only only confused. The rest of the people were also confused. She had moved faster than their eyes could follow, much faster. And then, she had stop Sakura's punch so easily! Just who was this girl?

"What is your name?"the black haired, black eyed boy asked.

"My name? A question for a question, no?"I switched back with Kasuki, finish sorting through my thoughts.

The boy, Sasuke, frowned at me, his eyes narrowing a bit. Clearly he didn't like not getting his answers. "Fine. But you answer first." I could see him gritting his teeth a little, pushing down his pride.

"Of course, dear Sasuke. So glad you can agree to my terms,"I smirked a little. "My name is Kasai. Kasai Megami.

"Fire Goddess? Your last name is goddess? Really?"someone else asked.

"Yea, something wrong with that…Kiba, right?"

"Yep, nothing much, just making sure" "Arf!"

I gave him a look, one that said, I-don't-quite-believe-you-but-I'll-drop-it-for-now.

"My turn for questions now. Where am I headed, is this all the people there is, and why am I here?"

"Hey, you said a question for a question!"the pale blonde yelled. "Sasuke-kun only asked one!"

"Aww…don't leave poor Kiba and Akamaru behind, ne?" I purred. This would be sooo fun teasing the kids. "Sasuke-kun asked one question, but Kiba asked three. And I do remember answering all of them, right? And I'm p~r~e~t~t~y sure, that 1+3=4…right Ino~?"

I turned back to the other kids,"So…who's answering my questions?"

When nobody spoke up, I sighed,"Fine then, I choose…you!(lol, pokemon moment) I believe your name was Shikamaru, right? Answer my questions, ne?"

The pineapple haired boy groaned,"Troublesome. We are headed for an island. Where we don't know. We are pretty sure that we are headed to an island to learn survival techniques. We don't know why. And as for how many people, no. There were a couple of…others who woke up earlier. Their names were Temari, Kankuro, Helia, Circe, and Ga-…yea. That's it, other than us."

He was lying. I knew it. I could smell the discomfort and a quick flash of fear when he almost mentioned the last name. Clearly, he wasn't an experienced liar, however he tried to hide it. And it was also clear that they feared the other kid. Hm…interesting.

**Indeed.**

_So, have you guys noticed something that I missed? It would be more than likely for me to skip over something over my quick evaluation of the room. After all, Honoo was the more analytical and careful of us three._

**Yea, notice the smell?**

_Smell?_

Quickly, I sniffed the air, moving my nose slightly to not alert the children. When I detected the smell Kasuki spoke of, my eyes widened slightly. There was a metallic taste.

_Metal._

**Yea. Weaponry. Lots of weapons there too.**

**Strange. Why would they need such an abundance of weaponry? For the survival training? Are they not worried that we would harm ourselves?**

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts with Shikamaru's question,"So…care to tell us more about yourself?"

I smiled, ignoring him and moved to the door. As I walked through the door, I turned back one last time,"Perhaps I shall tell you when you earn my respect, ne?" I walked through the door and turned to cross the hall in front of me, only pausing slightly to throw back a word.

"Liars."

**Konoha People's Pov**

Naruto jumped up and down, freed from the dent in the wall. "She just left and ignored us, 'ttebayo!

"Y-yea. that w-wasn't very n-nice of h-her"Hinata stuttered, shyly agreeing with Naruto while twiddling her fingers.

Shikamaru was more calmer, thinking about the last word the girl had tossed back. "She saw through the lie."

Neji too,was also thinking about the girl, though he frowned a little at Hinata, "She's hiding something. Her eyes depicted that much, although she hid it well."

"Troublesome. Now we have more mysteries on our hands."Shikamaru sighed, resting his chin on his hand.

"Hey, she was pretty cool though!"Kiba remarked, putting his hands behind his head and grinning. "Arf!"

"BAKA! You only say that because she defended you!" Sakura didn't hesitate to whack Kiba on the head, receiving a pained ow from the dog boy.

"How dare he call Sasuke-kun so familiarly!"Ino shouted, and immediately glomped onto said Sasuke.

"Hey! Get your hands off my Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!"Sakura leaped at Ino, knocking off of Sasuke, who was looking annoyed by the loud girls.

"Oi! Get rid of those delusions Forehead-girl!"Ino struck at Sakura, starting a cat fight between the two.

"Ah! Sakura-san and Ino-san has such large flames of youth today! Sakura-san, will you be my girlfriend?"Lee started to blow those weird kissy lips things at Sakura, who immediately got out of her fight and started running away.

"Hell no! get away from me you weirdo!"

"But Kiba was right. She is interesting,"Tenten caressed her kunai, sharpening it over and over again.

"Hn,"well, I wonder who that is.

"But it was also quite strange how easily she adapted. The others had plenty more questions and concerns, but she just walked out after a couple and didn't even decide where to go after leaving the room. She didn't even look around before walking down the hallway. It took us hours to map the ship out. This place is a maze." Shikamaru pointed out.

**Kasai's Pov**

I walked down the hallway,sniffing the air once in a while to make sure that I was going in the right direction. A little after I had left the room, I had encountered a strange smell of blood and sand. I followed the scent to the other side of the ship, on the far right of the room I woke up in. I walked down a hall, then turned right. How many turns how I gone through now? Ten, eleven? More than that? The whole ship was a maze, dammit.

Finally, I stopped at a door, where the smell of blood was much stronger. Along with it, came

the strong smell of fear. I turned the door handle when a wave murderous killing intent hit me and stopped me in my tracks. It was quickly followed by a bloodcurdling scream.I hissed and quickly covered my ears. After the scream faded away, I opened the door and walked in. Not expecting to be hit with another wave…this time, of blood. Fresh blood.

* * *

**Kasai - R&R guys! Hope you liked my first fanfic. Although I have more writing experience than my Circe and Josie, I find writing fanfics harder, especially my snippets come to me at complete random, and not in orer of events. So I might take a while to update. When waiting for my pdate, you can always read some of Circe's stories, her current project is The Aftermath, a Mortal Instruments FanFiction. ****Happy reading! **


End file.
